Never Forget
by alittlefaithinme2
Summary: Sonny has to write a poem for school but she doesnt know what its going to be about. She realizes the date is September 11th and she gets her topic. And why it Tawni writing poems about gay guys? Story better then summary. Kinda sad!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or the daddy poem! Haha I don't know what it's called! But I do own My Knight in Shining Armor is Gay. Haha I wrote that when I was 10 so that's why its not that….well…its strange ;)**

I was getting ready for another day of working at my favorite place in the whole world...Condor Studios.

I couldn't wait to rehearse the new skit me and Tawni had made about sad volleyballs. (A.N. haha random!)

But before I could do that, I had to go to school.

Today the casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! had to write a poem and I hadn't even started mine yet.

I was worried because I couldn't afford another bad grade.

I already had a C+ in Language Arts and my mom wasn't happy about that.

And to make it even worse, all of the parents were coming to here the poems and see what we have been doing in class.

I was so worried about my grade that I almost forgot what day it was.

!%#$%*&)(*^&^$&^$&

I was sitting in Tawni and my dressing room trying to write my poem and it wasn't going good. I couldn't think of anything to write about.

That's when I herd the door open.

I turned around and saw Tawni. She didn't notice me and started talking to herself.

"My knight in shining armor is gay, So he didn't come to save the day. Hm…think Tawni, what's next?" She mumbled to herself.

"Hey Mumbles, nice poem!" I said to her.

She jumped back and put her hand on her heart. "Don't do that!" She said and stomped her foot.

"Did you really just stomp your foot?" I said, trying not to laugh.

She just rolled her eyes. "So how's your poem going?"

I sighed "Not good. I can't think of anything to right about!" I said and put my head in my hands.

"Oh, sweetie, you'll think of something soon. You should read mine! It's great!" She said with a huge smile and left.

I rolled my eyes, knowing that she is such a liar.

All of a sudden, my phone mooed.

It was a text from Chad.

Lucky me.

I decided to be nice read it.

Received: 10:30 a.m.

From: Chad Dylan Cooper

**Done with ur poem yet, bet not! CDC out!**

I rolled my eyes. He is so dramatic. Before I put my phone done, I saw the date.

It was November 11th.

"I got it!" I yelled to no one. I grabbed a paper and pencil and got to work on my poem. I only had an hour.

That should be long enough.

%^#$&^^)(*%&^#$(^)&*_&^#$%^&*()^%#$%^&

It was finally time to read the poems.

I thought I did a pretty good job on mine.

Chad was the first to read his poem.

It was called 'The Best Actor of Our Generation'.

Figures.

It was weird thought, he didn't ever say his name, not even CDC. We all knew who he was talking about though.

Tawni was next.

She stood up straight and proud and read hers. She cleared her throat.

"My knight is shining armor is gay,

So he didn't come to save the day.

Well, he did for another guy.

It really wanted to make me cry.

They rode off in the sunset,

It made my eyes shiny and wet.

My knight in shining armor is gay.

I guess it wasn't meant to be anyway."

She jerked her head up and smiled after reading it. Everyone clapped for her.

"Sonny, your turn!" Mrs. Bitterman said.

I nervously stood up and walked up to the front. I passed by my mom who gave me a nervous half-smile. She knew what my poem was about but she didn't read it yet.

I walked by Nico and Grady next.

"Where do you think her dad is?" Nico whispered to Grady.

"Probably still in Wisconsin." Grady said back.

I sighed and finally got to the front of the room.

I started to read my poem.

"_**Her hair was up in a ponytail  
Her favorite dress tied with a bow.  
Today was Daddy's Day at school,  
And she couldn't wait to go.**_

"But her mommy tried to tell her,  
That she probably should stay home.  
Why the kids might not understand,  
If she went to school alone.

"But she was not afraid;  
She knew just what to say.  
What to tell her classmates  
Of why he wasn't there today.

"But still her mother worried,  
For her to face this day alone.  
And that was why once again,  
She tried to keep her daughter home.

"But the little girl went to school,  
Eager to tell them all.  
About a dad she never sees  
A dad who never calls.

"There were daddies along the wall in back,  
For everyone to meet.  
Children squirming impatiently,  
Anxious in their seats.

"One by one the teacher called,  
A student from the class.  
To introduce their daddy,  
As seconds slowly passed.

"At last the teacher called her name,  
Every child turned to stare.  
Each of them was searching,  
For a man who wasn't there.

"Where's her daddy at?"  
She heard a boy call out.  
"She probably doesn't have one,"  
Another student dared to shout.

"And from somewhere near the back,  
She heard a daddy say,  
"Looks like another deadbeat dad,  
Too busy to waste his day."

"The words did not offend her,  
As she smiled up at her Mom.  
And looked back at her teacher,  
Who told her to go on.

"And with hands behind her back,  
Slowly she began to speak.  
And out from the mouth of a child,  
Came words incredibly unique.

"My Daddy couldn't be here,  
Because he lives so far away."  
But I know he wishes he could be,  
Since this is such a special day.

"And though you cannot meet him,  
I wanted you to know.  
All about my daddy,  
And how much he loves me so.

"He loved to tell me stories  
He taught me to ride my bike.  
He surprised me with pink roses,  
And taught me to fly a kite.

"We used to share fudge sundaes,  
And ice cream in a cone.  
And though you cannot see him,  
I'm not standing here alone.

"Cause my daddy's always with me,  
Even though we are apart  
I know because he told me,  
He'll forever be in my heart"

With that, her little hand reached up,  
And lay across her chest.  
Feeling her own heartbeat,  
Beneath her favorite dress.

And from somewhere in the crowd of dads,  
Her mother stood in tears.  
Proudly watching her daughter,  
Who was wise beyond her years.

For she stood up for the love  
Of a man not in her life.  
Doing what was best for her,  
Doing what was right.

And when she dropped her hand back down,  
Staring straight into the crowd.  
She finished with a voice so soft,  
But its message clear and loud.

"I love my daddy very much,  
He's my shining star.  
And if he could, he'd be here,  
But heaven's just too far."

You see he was a fireman  
And died just this past year  
When airplanes hit the towers  
And taught Americans to fear.

But sometimes when I close my eyes,  
"It's like he never went away."  
And then she closed her eyes,  
And saw him there that day.

And to her mother's amazement,  
She witnessed with surprise.  
A room full of daddies and children,  
All starting to close their eyes.

Who knows what they saw before them,  
Who knows what they felt inside.  
Perhaps for merely a second,  
They saw him at her side.

"I know you're with me Daddy,"  
To the silence she called out.  
And what happened next made believers,  
Of those once filled with doubt.

Not one in that room could explain it,  
For each of their eyes had been closed.  
But there on the desk beside her,  
Was a fragrant long-stemmed pink rose.

And a child was blessed, if only for a moment,  
By the love of her shining bright star.  
And given the gift of believing,  
That heaven is never too far

They say it takes a minute to find a  
special person, an hour to  
appreciate them, a day to love them, but  
then an entire life to forget them.

I finished my poem and looked up and half-smiled. Everyone in the room was in tears.

Even Tawni and Chad.

I looked at my mom who's eyes were all red and she smiled at me.

Marshall and The Falls director, were also in the room, were also crying.

"T-thank you, S-sonny." Mrs. Bitterman said as I sat down.

I was the last person to read their poem.

I was so happy because I toughed a room full of people's hearts and that was something I've always wanted to do.

Everyone was leaving since the poem reading was the last thing we were doing for the night.

My mom and I were the last two people in the room.

"Sonny, that poem was wonderful! If daddy were here today, he would be really proud!" My mom said in tears.

Tears started falling from my eyes.

"Thanks!" I said before embracing her in a hug.

We cried in each others arms.

We left then, and the whole time leaving the studio I thought to myself about what a great man my dad was.

I will always miss him because, yes, that poem was about me.

That one memory of that day at school in 3rd grade is one I will never forget.

Ever.

_They say it takes a minute to find a  
special person, an hour to  
appreciate them, a day to love them, but  
then an entire life to forget them -Unknown_


End file.
